


A Heart of Gold

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Extravaganza, M/M, Sappy, Sugar overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Following Joel’s example, Jim and Blair are in for a fine Christmas.





	A Heart of Gold

** A Heart of Gold **

Jim and Blair were shopping for Christmas presents and saw Joel from across the shopping mall.

“Joel is buying some toys. Do we know people that have kids?” Jim asked. 

“No, but that doesn’t mean they don’t have friends or neighbors that do. In fact why don’t we go and ask him what he’s doing?”

“Good idea, he’s got two carts filled, Blair.”

“Holy, Moly, someone is going to be very happy this Christmas.”

They walked across the mall and went into Target and Joel saw them quickly and smiled. “Hi guys, what are you doing this fine day?”

Blair smiled. “You never cease to amaze me, Joel. Always in a good mood.”

“Not always, Blair. I have bad days just like the rest of you,” Joel pointed out. 

“So what are you shopping for, Joel?” Jim wondered. 

Joel’s eyes lit up with happiness. “Mary and I found out about ten children that don’t have any family at group homes and we’re going to give them a proper Christmas. They start at age 3 and go to 10. You know that my wife couldn’t have children, so she’s always had a soft spot for our foster children, through the years. When she heard about these group homes, she couldn’t let that go by.”

“Now, we’re having all ten kids over to our house and they’ll each get an outfit and a toy or something like that.”

Jim was the first one to speak. “Joel, this is a wonderful idea. We would like to do something too. Are there any more group homes that have children that have no one?”

“As a matter of fact, there are. But they are older kids and those toys are expensive, so you might want to rethink the idea,” Joel said, offering them an out. 

Blair was practically bouncing in place as he said, “We’ll take the teens. Won’t we Jim?”

“Yes, we will. We’ll get some wonderful items and an outfit for each of them,” Jim said kindly. 

“Jim, there are three group homes. You can’t get all of them. Why don’t you ask and see if anyone at work would like to help you and Blair. My wife and I have these ten children covered, but you’re getting the expensive ages. Maybe one house would be enough,” Joel said. 

Blair was frowning. “Jim if we can’t do all of them we can’t do any of them. That would be so cruel to have some go with no notice at all. What do you think?”

“I think this is why I have savings. We’ll do all three group homes, Joel. Can we have a way to get in touch with whomever runs the places?”

Blair was excited once again as he waited for Joel to answer. 

Joel pulled his wallet out and gave a card to Jim. “This is Karen Rogers. She runs all of the group homes that I was telling you about. Give her a call and see what she says.”

Blair was so happy. “Joel, we’re going to make this the best Christmas ever for all of them. Thank you for telling us about them. I’d sooner spend on them then us anyway. Jim and I don’t need for anything. But these kids will. We promise to take very good care of them.”

“Thank you, Blair. I know that you and Jim will do your best. Just don’t get in over your head. And Simon may want to do some too. Maybe even Rafe and Brown. You just never know without asking, right?”

“You are so right, Joel. Thanks again for the card and we’ll let you get on your way. We have things to plan,” Jim said, happily. 

They walked away and Joel watched them both with fondness and was glad they were all friends. Some kids were going to get a wonderful surprise.

*

The following day, Jim called Karen Rogers. A nice voice picked up the phone and said, “Taylor House, can I help you?”

Jim asked, “Could I speak to Karen Rogers? My name is Detective Jim Ellison and we’re friends with Joel Taggert. He asked us to call and talk to her.”

“Oh any friends of Joel’s are friends of ours. Every year they help us out. Is that what this is regarding?”

“Yes, I hear you have three group homes with children that have no families and we would like to make their Christmas wonderful,” Jim said. 

“Hang on a moment, Detective Ellison and I’ll get Karen.”

She put Jim on hold to some elevator music that about broke his eardrums. Blair said, “Turn down the sound, big guy.”

A very nice voice came on and said, Detective Ellison, this is Karen Rogers. I would love to have you help out one of our group homes. Did you have one in mind?”

“How many children are in each home?” Jim asked. 

“Four in each home. Two homes are all boys and the third one is all girls. So there are eight boys and four girls. Which would you like to help?”

Jim smiled. “We want to make their Christmas wonderful. And we would like to do all three group homes. If that’s all right. We have gifts in mind for the kids, depending on their ages and then we need to know a few things from them to help us choose gifts.”

“These kids are ranging in ages from 12 to 15. You really want to do all of them? And what did you need to ask us about?”

“We have ideas for each of them, girls and boys, but we need to know what you think of the ideas,” Jim continued. 

“Oh please tell me your ideas.” She was so hoping it wouldn’t be just rich boy and girl presents because these kids didn’t need that. 

“My life partner and I decided that every child can use a tool box with the basic tools in it. We could have their names put on the boxes unless you think that’s too young.”

“What a wonderful idea, for either boys or girls. And leave the names off. But not all alike so that they get confused as to who belongs to what box.”

“Oh good, we’ll see to it that each box is different. Blank canvas’s and easels are next, along with the acrylic paint and brushes. Everyone should find out if they like to paint,” Jim said. 

“This would be great for each of them, thank you so much. You can come down to our office and we’ll give you their names and where the houses are for Christmas Eve.”

“Karen, I’m not done yet. Let me list what we’re going to get and you tell me if you don’t want something. They would each get a set of clothing, shoes and coat, then a pair of binoculars with a bird watching book. A subscription to National Geographic for each group home, a sleeping bag and tent for each of them, a one man or girl tent, not a big one. This way they could camp out in the back yard if nothing else. For the tents there would also be a battery run light for each of them to keep in their tent at night. And finally, I would like a list of their favorite groups for cd’s and along with giving them each one cd, we would get them a Walkman to listen to music. Oh, and I almost forgot, a classic book for each of them. What do you think?”

“Jim, how could you possibly do all this for all 12 children? It would be so expensive.” Karen was blown out of the water by Jim’s lists. 

“I have a lot in savings and my life partner, Blair Sandburg, and I don’t have any children, so we would like to do this for them. Stop worrying about how much we’ll spend and instead get me the list of their favorite cd’s and also sizes and colors for clothing for them. Don’t forget the shoe size and things like that. Blair and I want to bring dinner over to them on Christmas Eve, but it would be too hard going to three houses. Do you have some suggestions?”

“We have a huge meeting hall and we could set up tables for the food and we could put up a tree and you could bring the gifts and put them under the tree with their names on it. They would be so excited. I couldn’t keep it a secret because I wouldn’t want them to worry about no one being remembered at Christmas. Does this idea appeal to you and Blair, Jim?”

“That sounds great. We’ll have turkey, dressing, mashed potatoes, gravy, corn and dessert. We’re going to make it all. Can we bring the presents down earlier, so that we can just bring the food at like 6:00 that night?” Jim wondered. 

“Jim, I know you’re a friend of Joel’s because he has a heart of gold, but so do you. This is going to be the best Christmas these kids have ever had. And the gifts were very good ideas. Nothing flashy, I don’t want flashy for these kids. I would like to meet you and Blair soon. In the meantime, I’ll get you all the information about their names, their sizes and music they want. When can you come in to pick up the list?”

“We could come tomorrow. We have a lot to do before the big night. It’s only two weeks away. We need to get started. Would that be too soon?” Jim asked. 

Karen smiled at this gentle voice coming from the phone. She knew he must have a gentle nature. “I’ll have everything ready by lunch time tomorrow. Come on over and meet us. We can’t wait. Thank you so much for sharing such love during the holidays.”

“We’ll be there tomorrow at lunch. Thank you for helping us get the lists. See you soon.” Jim hung up the phone and smiled at Blair. 

“Chief, every idea you gave me was a major hit with Karen. She’s so excited and I think the kids will have a great Christmas Eve. Now we have to remember that my dad might want to help us make the dinner.”

“What a wonderful idea, Jim. William would love hanging out with teenagers. Not… Are you certain about that?”

“He was looking for a charity. We’ll let him pay for the food and help us make everything. It’s going to be great.”

Blair nodded and said, “This is going to be a great time for us too. We needed something to work on. This is perfect and I can’t wait to get started.”

“Let’s ask Simon if we can have two days off to shop and we’ll get everything paid for and wrapped once we have their names. Does that work for you, Chief?”

“Merry Christmas early, Jim. This is going to be great.”

And Jim knew that Blair was right. 

The end


End file.
